Halloween brings fun to children as well as adults, which is at least partially because of Halloween props. Some of the Halloween props are animated or have animations, which makes them spookier with more fun for children. These Halloween props can be controlled by a switch or a sensor or can be controlled by a dedicated controller from a remote location via a wired connection or a wireless connection. However, a Halloween prop with the dedicated wireless controller can be costly and inefficient because the dedicated wireless controller is configured to control only one Halloween prop.
Remotely controlled Halloween props can be more fun than Halloween props controlled via other means. For example, when one or more Halloween props are arranged in a user's (prank maker's) yard, an effect of playing the Halloween props would be enhanced if the user is able to activate the Halloween props in a predetermined pattern when someone, e.g., a trick-or-treater, passes or enters a vicinity of the user's yard.
Some currently-available animated Halloween props or Halloween props with animations are equipped with a try-me button or an activation port, e.g. a try-me port or step-pad port, to allow customers to experience the props in stores. For example, a Halloween prop can be activated by a wired controller via a respective activation port. In such case, the wired controller is connected with the Halloween prop by plugging a jack plug into the activation port. The wired controller may include a control switch, such as a footpad controlled switch or a try-me button, for triggering an activation signal to the Halloween prop. Because the activation port is designed for experiencing the Halloween prop in stores, the wired controller is not suitable for a remote use or a practical use, e.g., controlling a Halloween prop disposed in a yard from inside a house. In addition, because the wired controller is designed to connect to one Halloween prop, it is not suitable for activating a plurality of Halloween props with the single controller.
In view of the foregoing reasons, it may be desirable to have a system and method to activate a plurality of Halloween props with one controller from a selected remote location.